


Making out like teenagers

by Pretty_In_Plaid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, JJ and Garcia are in it for like a sentence, Kissing, M/M, Making out like teenagers in a car, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, classy boys, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_In_Plaid/pseuds/Pretty_In_Plaid
Summary: “Oh really?”Spencer inches forward in his seat and feels, rather than sees, Luke lean towards him.“Well, you see, having your really handsome teammate kiss you, can send you into rather a daydream.”





	Making out like teenagers

Getting grazed by a bullet stings like a bitch, but Spencer Reid has had worse. It was his own fault anyway. He hadn’t noticed the unsub in time and he could only blame that on himself. Getting shot in the shoulder is worth stopping a serial killer anyway.

He’s vaguely aware of himself rambling this to Luke Alves, as his teammate helps him to the medics. Shock must have set in because he feels dizzy, almost drunk, and as he stumbles, Luke catches him. Reid slumps against him thankful for the support.

The medic tells him he’s lucky, it’s just a graze. Reid keeps repeating this to Luke, who fusses around him like a distressed mother hen, because he doesn’t like being fussed over – even by the teammates he considers family.

“Luke,” he whines, “It’s a superficial wound. I’ll be fine. I am fine!”

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t scare me.”

The medic leaves to get bandages and that’s when it happens. Luke places a hand on Reid’s uninjured shoulder and squeezes it. Hard. Time slows as Luke leans in and Reid knows what’s going to happen before it really registers. His mouth crashes against Reid’s, he rests his forehead on his and then he pulls back so quickly, Spencer fears he’ll suffer whiplash.

“Jesus Christ. You scared me so much back then, I just had to show you why.”

And then he turns and leaves, fading into the mess of the police cars, their flashing lights and milling S.W.A.T. teams.

The medic is back so Spencer stays put to get bandaged up. He couldn’t move anyway, as if he wasn’t in shock before, he was now. Luke Alvez had kissed him. Luke Alvez. Had that bullet actually knocked him unconscious? Was he hallucinating? Was he in a coma? Had he died and gone to heaven? Or hell? He wasn’t sure.

The medic finishes packing up her supplies and pats the back of his hand with her little one.

“You’re good to go, sir. I’d just recommend asking your partner to keep an eye on you tonight. Shock can really mess with your head.”

She dismisses him and JJ approaches as he slips out of the back of the medic van.

“You need a ride Spence?”

“Uh, yeah. But, um, not from you, sorry.”

He realises it’s rude to decline but he needs to find Luke. Now.

“Do you know where Luke is? I think we might need to talk.”

JJ breaks into a grin as she motions he follow her.

“What?”

“You’ll figure it out. Hey Alvez, I think the patient needs a ride home.”

Luke looks up from where he’s leaning against his car. He nearly drops his keys getting them out of his pocket. JJ’s grin is dangerous as she opens the door for Reid and he worries about what she’s planning. The fact that she high fives Garcia as she returns to the team and the car pulls away, makes him swallow nervously.

“Spence!”

“What?”

“Were you listening? I need your address to be able to drive you home.”

Reid gives it. The fact that Luke used his nickname makes him nervous, more so than he was already. Swallowing, he tries to get the courage to break the awkward silence and talk about what he really wanted to talk about; the kiss in the back of the medic’s van.

The Spencer Reid who had watched Luke walk into the BAU on his first day, would be squealing in delight right now. Spencer almost wants to admit that a part of him is. Because had he thought about Luke Alvez like that? Boy, had he. Who wouldn’t?

Just, after his stupid puppy love crush on Derek Morgan, Reid was nervous about letting those thoughts colour his relationship with Alvez. The two of them were good friends, great in fact, and he really didn’t want to ruin that. That had meant every time Luke had made him blush, he’d hid it, pushed down the butterflies and not read into anything.

Like he’d said before, emotions were hard to understand and tended to overcomplicate things. And he’d never had much luck before, what with Lila being a busy movie star, Agent Loker not clicking with him, Morgan being straight and leaving the BAU to get married.

Everything that had happened with Maeve. That should be reason alone.

But when he’d got it right with her, damn, it was the happiest he’d ever been. Maybe that was reason alone to give this thing a go? If there even was a thing.

Spencer didn’t even notice they were at his apartment until he realised the car’s engine had turned off. Luke had turned to look at him, worry written across his face, and Spencer couldn’t deny that affection bloomed between his ribs. Just by looking at him. Wow, how long had he been totally head over heels for Alvez?

“You really aren’t here today, are you?”

“Maybe,” Reid lowers his voice teasingly, “I’ve had a lot to think about.”

Catching onto his tone, Luke’s face relaxes. He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

Spencer inches forward in his seat and feels, rather than sees, Luke lean towards him.

“Well, you see, having your really handsome teammate kiss you, can send you into rather a daydream.”

Luke’s nose brushes against his, the seatbelt is cutting into his injured shoulder and he’s twisted awkwardly but there’s warm breath against his lips. Tilting his head, he closes his eyes and connects their mouths.

Atoms colliding, neon igniting, stars exploding into supernovas. His neurons are sparking and cracking behind his eyelids, flashing colours. The kiss is relatively chaste. At first.

Luke changes the angle to be able to deepen the kiss, soft turning heavy, slow drags of their lips, languid slides of their tongues. Drawing breath in the small, warm space between them is sedating, exhausting and Reid feels the edges of his mind go fuzzy like before sleep. With effort, he pulls away.

“We should really go upstairs, or I’m going to fall asleep in your car.”

Alvez is just sitting there, just sitting there, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes closed. Reid takes it in. The stunned, almost reverent, look on his face, the crease in the heartbreakingly full lower lip that is hanging low allowing him to observe the endearing crooked bottom incisor. He lets out a deep breath before opening his eyes, the warm brown eyes that cause Spencer’s insides to melt.

“Are you trying to proposition me, Dr Reid?” Luke asks, mouth forming that playful, benevolent smirk of his, the one he seems to keep a muscle twitch away.

“Shut up. The medic says I need someone to keep an eye on me tonight.”

Remembering Spencer’s injury, Luke nods, brow furrowing in concern.

“You didn’t hurt yourself twisting like that, did you?”

Reid shakes his head and opens the car door, searching his pocket for his keys. He feels Luke brush his fingers against his, almost holding his hand, but not quite, every step up the driveway and up the stairs to his apartment. As soon as they’re in Reid’s apartment, he goes to the kettle to make himself a coffee and offer one to Luke. He answers yes, and stands behind Reid as he makes the drinks, nearly hooking his head over his shoulder.

Spencer gathers the courage to lean back, into Luke’s chest. He’s never been a fan of physical contact but with loved ones it’s easier. With Luke, it’s easy, it feels nice. They take their drinks to the sofa, sit down next to each other and Spencer realises he has no idea what to do next.

“I love your place because it suits you.”

Reid tilts his head, confused. Luke leans in, smirking again, so their noses are almost touching.

“Cosy, warm, charming. It’s a little bit outdated and wouldn’t fit with technology, but romantic.”

“You think I’m romantic?”

He squeaks it, pushing the hair out of his face, as he flushes.

“You’re cute when you blush. Devastatingly, cute.”

Reid rests his forehead against Luke’s, smiling. Luke presses his mouth against his, before nuzzling at his jaw.

“Can we go back to making out like teenagers? Please?”

Luke hums against his mouth, pulling his lip into his mouth. Reid lets his hands creep up the sides of Luke’s bearded face, swiping his thumb over his cheek as he goes.

“Do you know that when I kiss you, you flutter your eyes almost the same as when you’re confused? It makes me feel like I’m making your brain short-circuit.”

It's whispered, a teasing, hot breeze against the shell of his ear. Reid moans in approval and deepens the kiss. Luke pulls him close and, Spencer really doesn’t mind the prolonged contact, then they’re flush against each other. Spencer has never really made out on a sofa with someone before. It’s nice. When he’s straddling Luke’s lap, he can pull back when the contact is too overwhelming and push down when he needs it again. It’s another plus that his shoulder hurts less like this, although if he’s really honest, he could be bleeding, and he’d still want to make out with Luke Alvez.

Luke seems to share the sentiment. He mouths at Spencer’s pulse and Adam’s apple and smirks when he whimpers. Reid gets him back by nipping at his earlobe, rewarded by the moan he lets out, so sucks on it to feel Luke arch up into him.

“Have I found a sensitive spot?”

He gets a growl and a hungry kiss in response. Luke’s hands fly up his sides and into his curls, angling Spencer’s mouth in a way he can devour it. He whines, and Luke flips him, so now Spencer is the one on the bottom, his hands scrabbling, scratching at Luke’s back, slipping down his sides. He keens and feels the other man settle down on him, sucking a hickey under his ear.

A little part of him is scared, to be pinned down by someone larger and so much stronger, to be caged in by someone’s body. But for the most part, he feels safe, protected even. It’s warm and while Luke is muscular, his body is soft. It’s like being covered in a heavy warm blanket.

Luke stops for a second to look at his face, sensing the change in mood. He lazily mouths at his jaw and Reid can feel himself doing slower and slower blinks as he falls asleep. The kissing has just become a warm, comforting motion like being rocked to sleep. He pulls a mock offended face at the massive yawn Spencer does.

“Am I really that bad at kissing?”

“What? No! No, it’s just been a long day and I’m tired.”

“Understandable,” Luke murmurs nuzzling his way down Reid’s neck. Combing his fingers through the damp curls, he starts pressing kisses to Spencer’s forehead, moving down to his cheeks, pressing one quickly to each ear, then brushing his lips over closed eyelids, until they both burst into giggles. Spencer checks his phone for the time and notices, not only is it 2AM, but he has three missed calls from JJ. A message comes through as he’s holding the phone, Luke taps to open it and:

_I’m hoping the silence from you is because you and Alvez are otherwise occupied?_


End file.
